Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru) is a group in the Fairy One Piece Tail series. It is the strongest Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. It was originally disbanded in the tragedies that befell on them, such as, the Guild War against Tartaros, the events on the Sabaody Archipelago, and the Battle of Navyford, however it was reestablished two years later by many of its more prominent members. The name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" :—Makarov Dreyar about the true meaning of Fairy Tail. Overview S-Class Mage Promotion Trial In the Fairy Tail Guild, the Trial (S-Class Mage Promotion Trial) is an event that is held every year, where the Master selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to S-Class Mages. Every year the trial is different and the venue also. Current S-Class Mages also take part in the Trial, to increase the difficulty of the task and make the Trial even harder to complete. Fantasia A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Fairy Tail Mages all display their Magic in a fantastical performance. The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Fairy Tail but by the whole population of Magnolia. Leaving Fairy Tail Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: #You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. #You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. #Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. Location Fairy Tail's original location was situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild (until the arrival of Twilight Ogre). It was located in the south of the town not far from the coast, and the guild was situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path. When the core members of Fairy Tail haven't returned due to the arrival of the Grimoire Heart and Acnologia, and the interference of Kuma, the remaining members could no longer afford to keep Fairy Tail's first building, so it went into foreclosure. After they left it, they moved into a small tavern, that lies on top of a small hill, and made it their base of operations. Though upon arriving back in Magnolia town after their victory at the Grand Magic Games, the guild's first building has since been rebuilt in the center of the city by the people of Magnolia town as a reward for their victory in the Grand Magic Games. Gallery Strength Ultear Milkovich stated that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. She also commented that Zeref's retrieval from Tenrou Island could be problematic as Fairy Tail's main members were currently situated there. Later, Lahar of the Magic Council notes that Fairy Tail is one of the three biggest protuberances of the world, alongside Grimoire Heart and Zeref. There are around 100 Mages in Fairy Tail. During the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial all of Fairy Tail's most powerful members, including its Guild Master, haven't returned. After that incident, Fairy Tail's strength dropped significantly until the missing Mages reappeared thanks to Kuma rescuing them. Even though the lesser members grew stronger, the loss of the core members still greatly affected Fairy Tail's strength, especially in comparison to guilds like Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, whose powers grew exponentially. Members In year X784, Fairy Tail was composed by roughly 100 members. However, due to the events of the Navy and Kuma, the number of Wizards was heavily reduced, remaining quite scant even following the return of many of the guild's top members from the 2 year disappearance of training, ranking in few tens. In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Fairy Tail requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. This seems to be particularly true, as Makarov Dreyar had no troubles letting in Juvia Loxar, a former Wizard of the Phantom Lord guild, which had started a Guild War with Fairy Tail and caused it great damage; Gajeel Redfox, another Mage from Phantom Lord who had badly injured Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear team and wreaked havoc on the guild's first building, was even invited into Fairy Tail by Makarov himself, with the Guild Master claiming that it was his duty to "guide young men who have lost their way back onto the right path". Mirajane Strauss, while talking to Lucy Heartfilia, explained that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past. List of Members * Mavis Vermilion: 1st Guild Master, No Team, Active * Precht Gaebolg: 2nd Guild Master, No Team, Left Guild * Makarov Dreyar: 3rd Guild Master, Team Makarov, Deceased * Macao Conbolt: Mage/4th Guild Master, No Team, Active * Gildarts Clive: S-Class Mage/5th Guild Master, No Team, Active * Jiraimbo: 6th Guild Master, No Team, Active * Erza Scarlet: S-Class Mage/7th Guild Master, Team Natsu, Active * Nariko: 8th Guild Master, No Team, Active * Mirajane Strauss: S-Class Mage, No Team, Active * Mystogan: S-Class Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Laxus Dreyar: S-Class Mage, Thunder Legion, Active * Cana Alberona: Mage, No Team, Active * Elfman Strauss: Mage, No Team, Active * Freed Justine: Mage, Thunder Legion, Active * Gray Fullbuster: Mage, Team Natsu, Active * Juvia Loxar: Mage, No Team, Active * Levy McGarden: Mage, Shadow Gear, Active * Natsu Dragneel: Mage, Team Natsu, Active * Happy: Mage, Team Natsu, Active * Lucy Heartfilia: Mage, Team Natsu, Active * Billy Heartfilia: Not Known, Team Natsu, Active * Bixlow: Mage, Thunder Legion, Active * Evergreen: Mage, Thunder Legion, Active * Droy: Mage, Shadow Gear, Active * Jet: Mage, Shadow Gear, Active * Gajeel Redfox: Mage, No Team, Active * Wendy Marvell: Mage, Team Natsu, Active * Carla: Mage, Team Natsu, Active * Pantherlily: Mage, No Team, Active * Alzack Connell: Mage, Osprey Squad, Active * Bisca Mulan: Mage, Osprey Squad, Active * Mest Gryder: Mage, No Team, Active * Laki Olietta: Mage, No Team, Active * Lisanna Strauss: Mage, No Team, Active * Max Alors: Mage, No Team, Active * Nab Lasaro: Mage, No Team, Active * Reedus Jonah: Mage, No Team, Active * Romeo Conbolt: Mage, No Team, Active * Vijeeter Ecor: Mage, No Team, Active * Warren Rocko: Mage, No Team, Active * Wakaba Mine: Mage - 4th Guild Master's Advisor, No Team, Active * Kinana: Mage - Waitress, No Team, Active * Loke: Mage, No Team, Semi-Active * Porlyusica: Mage - Medicinal Advisor, Team Makarov, Semi-Active * Yuri Dreyar: Mage, No Team, Deceased * Mickey Chickentiger: Mage, Young Mega-Death, Left Guild * Tono Rabbits: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Wan Chanzi: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Chico C Hammitt: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Joey Fullborn: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Enno: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Krov: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Mikuni Shin: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Niggy: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Rob: Mage, Team Makarov, Deceased * Bob: Mage, Team Makarov, Left Guild * Goldmine: Mage, Team Makarov, Left Guild * Yajima: Mage, Team Makarov, Left Guild * Warrod Sequen: Mage, No Team, Left Guild * Ivan Dreyar: Mage, No Team, Excommunicated Gallery File:Mavis_Vermilion_58147.png|Mavis Vermilion (1st Guild Master) File:Natsu_Dragneel_Pre_Timeskip_Anime_Portrait.png|Natsu Dragneel (Team Natsu Member) History In the Tenrou Island Arc, it was said that the founder of Fairy Tail guild was a real Fairy. It is revealed that Fairy Tail guild was founded by Mavis Vermillion, Precht, Walrod Cken and an unnamed Mage in the year X686. The first Master of Fairy Tail was Mavis Vermilion. Mavis' grave is located on Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island. Fairy Tail has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country. When most of the members of Fairy Tail went missing, the guild dropped to last place in strength, however, the core members returned. Synopsis Magic & Equipment Magic Fairy Tail has three powerful Magic spells associated with the guild. They are as follows: * Fairy Law * Fairy Glitter * Fairy Sphere Major Battles * Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord * Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades * Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid * Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis * Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame References External Links * Fairy Tail - Fairy Tail Wiki Trivia * ... Site Navigation * ... Category:Fairy Tail